User talk:Nisha noire
Reference template Hello! Thanks for adding those references to the articles. In the future, though, could you use the template instead of the section and reference tag? We combined all of that into the template so it is easier to use. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks again! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Instead of typing in Notes simply type in . Daved Hanlon should have an example at the bottom. I've been trying to convert the longer style for a while now, so some pages will still have it. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If the page doesn't have any references, the "notes" template isn't required. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Preview button Hello! In the future, could you please use the "Preview button," which is located next to the "Save page button." It allows you to see what your changes would look like before you save. It also cuts down on entries on the and reduces the workload of the servers. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Description vs. Appearance Please see regarding the recent changes. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Tarabon (people) Category All of that belongs on the Tarabon page. To link to a section of an article, us the "#" sign. For example, Tarabon#Towns/cities goes to that section of the Tarabon page. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Citation To cite something other than a book, use , without the "book" qualifier. Then enter in the URL after the "|". So becomes . Let me know if you have any other questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. Feel free to remove the notes section after you see it.) :Sorry, I didn't get the "rjtwot" acronym. Anything in the Guide can be referenced with , which shows up as . It also gets the "book" qualifier in the ref template. It isn't necessary to reference specific chapters in the Guide. I changed the Tarabon page for you. :) Sorry about the mixup. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The White Tower "White Tower" should still go to White Tower. Most, if not all, of the information you added to the Aes Sedai article can got on the White Tower article under "Organization" or the White Tower article can be restructured with two main headings: "The Building" and "The Organization." ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Replies No worries about the verify tag. I had to go a hunt around for it. :) As for the White Tower page, it is actually not a good thing if it is copied verbatim from a book unless we are quoting it. That leads to plagiarism and so forth. How it is now is fine. Take a look at the Timeline page. It has a lot of dates listed there and is pretty accurate. The whole reason I took out the page numbers and whatnot that you had in the reference tags is because when they were listed in the notes section, they were all seperate but looks the same. The only way to see what made them different was to edit the page and look at the coding. With the new way that I showed you, and having a chapter or page number, it will look much better. That should only be used for the Guide, though. For the main series, it is fine to have just book and chapter. Let me know if you have any other questions. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Categories Just to let you know, most of the categories you added are already added by the template on those pages, mainly the maps and Egwene. Please make sure to check this before adding the categories again. Also, on the A'dam icon file, the "a'dam," "chain," and "artifact" categories don't exist. I don't really see a need for those categories. Let me know if you have any questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, individual character images don't go in the people categories. I'll take a look at the Category:Character Images and see if they can be sub-categorized. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 03:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't there a subheading for "media" in each of the categories? I thought any time an image was associated with a category, it just got plunkered down in there. **learning curve approaching critical** **must self detonate** ha ha. Please don't kill me! I was going to stop adding categories anyway, they were just open and I though..what the heck. I'm going to go back to writing about the rules of a sitting and looking for nationalities of obscure characters. ha ha. No worries! This one, though, might take a little while. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 04:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Dang! Good luck! If there's any way I can help out, let me know! ^_^ Nisha noire 04:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC)